graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Niedźwiedź i dziewica cud
Niedźwiedź i dziewica cud (ang. The Bear and the Maiden Fair) – siódmy odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 12 maja 2013 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 13 maja 2013 roku w Polsce. Opis Tormund wraz z kilkudziesięcioma towarzyszami przedostał się na południe od Muru. Gromada zdąża do Czarnego Zamku, by uderzyć na Nocną Straż. Jon Snow zaczepia Orella, ma do niego pretensje, że ten odciął linę podczas wspinaczki na Mur. Dziki zauważa, że odciął również Ygritte, ale dziewczyna nie ma o to żalu, bo wie jak działa świat. Orell uważa, że Jon Snow nie będzie w stanie na dłużej zatrzymać Ygritte przy sobie. mały|Robb i Talisa z Volantis. Deszcz sprawia, że podróż Robba i jego ludzi do Bliźniaków się opóźnia. Robb i Edmure lekceważą to, ale Catelyn Stark obawia się, że spóźnienie jeszcze bardziej rozdrażni Waldera Freya. Robb ze względu na późną porę wyprasza gości z namiotu i zajmuje się swoją żoną. Talisa pisze list do matki, a Robb próbuje planować działania wojenne, ale rozprasza go widok nagiej Talisy. Dziewczyna pyta, czy po wojnie pojedzie wraz z nią do Volantis i informuje Robba, że spodziewa się dziecka. Tormund spontanicznie funduje Jonowi Snow lekcję z przygotowania do życia w rodzinie. Chwilę później Orell rozpoczyna z Ygritte poważną rozmowę. Wypytuje dziewczynę o jej zdanie na temat Jona i wprost mówi, że Ygritte powinna się związać z kimś z dzikich ludzi. Zdaniem Orella on sam byłby idealnym kandydatem, jednak Ygritte nie podchodzi do oferty Orella z entuzjazmem. mały|Sansa i Maraery. Sansa spotyka się z Margaery. Dziewczyna opowiada przyszłej królowej o swoich marzeniach, ale mówi jej też o planowanym ślubie z Tyrionem. Margaery pociesza Sansę i wskazuje, że Tyrion może być dobrym mężem i niezłym kochankiem. O Sansie rozmawia również Tyrion z Bronnem. Tyrion obawia się, jak Shae zareaguje na jego małżeństwo z Sansą, ale Bronn stara się znaleźć rozsądne wyjście z sytuacji. Lannister nie jest zadowolony z jego podpowiedzi. mały|Tywin rozmawia z wnukiem. Joffrey wzywa przed swe oblicze Tywina Lannistera, by domagać się od niego sprawozdania z posiedzeń małej rady. Królewski Namiestnik wskazuje, że jeśli król jest tym zainteresowany, to powinien osobiście uczestniczyć w tych obradach. Joffrey dopytuje się o smoki i Daenerys Targaryen, ale Tywin lekceważy zagrożenie, jakie Dany mogłaby stanowić dla Siedmiu Królestw. Królewski namiestnik lekceważy też swego królewskiego wnuka i wyraźnie daje mu to odczuć podczas rozmowy. Daenerys ze swym wojskiem dociera do Yunkai. Jorah Mormont uważa, że nie trzeba zdobywać miasta, gdyż Yunkai nie przybliży jej do Westeros ani do zdobycia Żelaznego Tronu. Dziewczyna zamierza wyzwolić znajdujących się w mieście niewolników i to jest według niej wystarczający powód, by zdobyć Yunkai. Daenerys chce negocjować poddanie miasta z miejscowymi handlarzami niewolników. Grazdan mo Eraz, który przybywa na rozmowy proponuje okup w zamian za pozostawienie miasta w spokoju. Wśród zaproponowanych przez niego darów znajdują się skrzynie ze złotem oraz tyle statków, ile potrzebuje. Daenerys jednak nie zamierza skorzystać z tej propozycji i domaga się uwolnienia wszystkich niewolników i wynagrodzenia im lat służby. mały|Tyrion próbujący udobruchać Shae. Tyrion próbuje udobruchać Shae złotą biżuterią, ale dziewczyna nie daje się przekupić. Perspektywa ślubu Tyriona i Sansy wcale jej się nie podoba, nie chce także zaoferowanego jej przez Lannistera domu, ani nie zamierza kupować statku, by odpłynąć ze stolicy Siedmiu Królestw. Shae uważa, że jest tylko prostytutką Tyriona i po raz kolejny namawia go na wspólną ucieczkę za wąskie morze. Melisandre i Gendry płyną statkiem obok Królewskiej Przystani. Na wodzie nadal unoszą się wraki okrętów, zniszczone podczas bitwy nad Czarnym Nurtem. Melisandre rozmawia z Gendrym o pochodzeniu chłopaka, mówi mu, kim był jego ojciec i podpowiada, że dlatego złote płaszcze chciały go odszukać. Arya Stark jest obrażona na Bractwo bez Chorągwi. Uważa ich za zdrajców, którzy sprzedali jej przyjaciela. Nie chce słuchać tłumaczeń Dondarriona, że wykonali tylko polecenie R’hllora. Do jaskini przybywają ludzie z informacją o małym oddziale lannisterskich żołnierzy. Banici postanawiają na nich zapolować. Arya niepokoi się, co z jej podróżą do Riverrun, Beric ją uspokaja, że to tylko dwudniowa zwłoka, ale dziewczyna ucieka z jaskini. Wpada w ręce Sandora. mały|Jaime w Harrenhall. Jaime Lannister przychodzi się pożegnać z Brienne przed wyjazdem z Harrenhal. Nazajutrz ma ruszyć do Królewskiej Przystani. Roose Bolton również opuszcza twierdzę, gdyż udaje się do Bliźniaków na ślub Edmure’a Tully’ego. Brienne ma pozostać z najemnikami Locke’a. Domaga się od Jaimego, by ten dotrzymał słowa danego Catelyn Stark. Jaime przed odjazdem prosi Roose Boltona, by ten przekazał Robbowi pozdrowienia od rodu Lannisterów. Pokaleczonym Theonem zajmują się dwie młode dziewczyny. Odwiązują go, poją i opatrują jego rany. Zdezorientowany chłopak początkowo jest wystraszony, obawia się, że dziewczyny przysłał Ramsay, ale z czasem zaczyna się angażować we wspólną zabawę. Pieszczoty przerywa wejście Ramsaya Boltona, który postanawia dokonać kilku poprawek w wyglądzie Theona. Ramsay wzywa swoich ludzi, a w ręku trzyma nóż do kastrowania. Dzicy ludzie dotarli do terenów, na których dawniej mieszkali rolnicy. Ygritte dziwi widok młynu, dziewczyna jest przekonana, że to pałac, ale Jon Snow wyprowadza ją z błędu. Młodzi przekomarzają się, a Jon obiecuje, że pewnego dnia zabierze Ygritte do Winterfell. Jest też przekonany, że dzicy nie wygrają swojej wojny, obawia się, że jeśli zaatakują Mur, to wszyscy zginą. Jojen rozmawia na postojach z Branem, próbuje chłopakowi wyjaśnić, co się z nim dzieje i co oznaczają wizje, jakich Bran doznaje. Nie podoba się to Oshy, która nie tylko jest zirytowana tym, że Jojen nie pomaga przy obozowisku, ale przede wszystkim przeciwna jest wiedzy, jaką chłopak przekazuje Branowi. Okazuje się, że nastąpiła zmiana planów. Jona Snow nie ma w Czarnym Zamku, więc Bran z towarzyszami udadzą się za Mur, by odnaleźć trójoką wronę. Osha była za Murem, wie, jakie stworzenia tam się pojawiły, opowiada o swoim mężczyźnie, który stał się Innym. mały|Tytułowa Dziewica Cud. Jaime rozmawia z Qyburnem. Były maester twierdzi, że łańcuch został mu odebrany za zbytnią ciekawość, bowiem przeprowadzał eksperymenty na umierających. Qyburn mówi też, że wysłał kruka do ojca Brienne. Lord Selwyn Tarth zaoferował 300 złotych smoków za zwrócenie mu córki, ale Locke uznał, że lord Selsyn próbuje go oszukać, gdyż uwierzył w słowa o szafirach na wyspie. Po rozmowie z Qyburnem Jaime decyduje się powrócić do Harrenhal. W Harrenhal Brienne z drewnianym mieczem w ręku ma walczyć z niedźwiedziem, dla rozrywki zgromadzonych najemników. Jaime wskakuje na arenę, na której znajduje się Brienne i ratuje dziewczynę. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Razdal mo Eraz * Myranda * Violet * Ser Balon Swann Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako ser Jaime Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako królowa Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Richard Madden jako król Robb Stark * Iain Glen jako ser Jorah Mormont * Michelle Fairley jako lady Catelyn Stark * Charles Dance jako lord Tywin Lannister * Natalie Dormer jako lady Margaery Tyrell * Carice van Houten jako Melisandre * Isaac Hempstead-Wright jako książę Bran Stark * Sophie Turner jako księżniczka Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams jako księżniczka Arya Stark * Alfie Allen jako książę Theon Greyjoy * Oona Chaplin jako królowa Talisa Stark * Jack Gleeson jako król Joffrey Baratheon * Joe Dempsie jako Gendry * Sibel Kekilli jako Shae * Rose Leslie jako Ygritte * Jerome Flynn jako ser Bronn * Rory McCann jako Sandor Clegane Gościnnie * Mackenzie Crook jako Orell * Gwendoline Christie jako Brienne z Tarthu * Richard Dormer jako lord Beric Dondarrion * Paul Kaye jako Thoros z Myr * Noah Taylor jako Locke * Natalia Tena jako Osha * Anton Lesser jako Qyburn * Michael McElhatton jako lord Roose Bolton * Clive Russell jako ser Brynden Tully * Tobias Menzies jako lord Edmure Tully * Ian McElhinney jako ser Barristan Selmy * Iwan Rheon jako Ramsay Snow * Kristofer Hivju jako Tormund * Thomas Brodie-Sangster jako Jojen Reed * Ellie Kendrick jako Meera Reed * Nathalie Emmanuel jako Missandei * Jacob Anderson jako Szary Robak * Kristian Nairn jako Hodor * Philip McGinley jako Anguy * George Georgiou jako Razdal mo Eraz * Charlotte Hope jako Myranda * Stephanie Blacker jako Violet * Art Parkinson jako książę Rickon Stark Adnotacje * 21 z 27 członków obsady trzeciego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Lena Headey (Cersei Lannister), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Stephen Dillane (Stannis Baratheon), John Bradley-West (Samwell Tarly) i Conleth Hill (Varys) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Różnice między książką a serialem * Nic nie wiadomo o ciąży książkowej żony Robba Starka. * Orell nie podkochiwał się w Ygritte. * Sansa nie wiedziała o tym, że ma wyjść za Tyriona. Nie mogła zatem opowiadać o ślubie Margaery. Tyrellowie do końca byli przekonani, że Sansa wyjdzie za Willasa, więc informacja o zamążpójściu Sansy była dla nich zaskoczeniem i nieco ich uraziła. * Książkowa Margaery jest bardziej niewinna od swej serialowej odpowiedniczki. * Melisandre nie spotkała Gendry’ego i nie wyjaśniła mu, kim był jego ojciec. Gendry nadal nie ma pojęcia, że jest synem Roberta Baratheona. * Jaime wraca po Brienne, gdyż śnił bardzo dziwny sen, w którym widział swoją rodzinę i Rhaegara Targaryena, a Brienne była jedyną osobą która mu pomagała. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3 de:Der Bär und die Jungfrau Hehr (Episode) en:The Bear and the Maiden Fair (episode) es:El oso y la doncella (serie) fr:L'Ours et la Belle it:L'orso e la fanciulla bionda (episodio) ja:シーズン3第7話「女剣士と熊」 pt-br:O Urso e a Bela Donzela (episódio) ro:Ursul şi frumoasa fecioară ru:Медведь и прекрасная дева zh:TV:第三季第七集